Orange and Tomato
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka suggested her girfriend to go on a date. Maki agreed and they planed to have 'lovey dovey' sunday at the park. HonoMaki One-shot, Sorry NicoMaki shipers. Read, Rate and Review for more ...


**Title: Ilay Voasary sy Ilay Voatabia (The Orange and The Tomato)  
Source: Anime "Love Live School Idol Project"  
Pairing: Kousaka Honoka x Nishikino Maki  
Genre: Romance, Humour  
Rating: T**

 _Hello! It's Yaya! So this time, I went with a HonoMaki... Yeah, I found a liking in that ship lately (yeah, it became my OTP, thanks to nobodD)...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live because if it were the case, it would be a 100% explicit Yuri..._

 _Summary: Honoka suggested her girlfriend to go on a date. Maki agreed and they planed to have 'lovely dove' Sunday at the park. HonoMaki One-shot… Sorry NicoMaki shippers. Read, Rate and Review for more..._

"A date you say?" the crimson-haired girl asked. "Yeah! Isn't it normal for lover to go on a date?" answered the ginger-haired girl.

"...I-I think it's only fair..." said the pianist "...I-it's ok, then... B-but...". She was interrupted by the energetic girl "That's great, Maki! I will be waiting at 9:00 in front of the metro."The younger girl sighed but accepted.

Honoka quickly ran out of the clubroom as her childhood friend called for her. Maki was left alone, now. She sighed again. "How did things turn this way?" she sighed again.

She is now remembering the day her upperclassman asked her out.

[FLASHBACK]

That was back in summer. It rained that day. Maki was playing piano at the music room while Honoka was sitting by her side, singing.

After they were done playing, the second year stood from her sat and yawned. "Aww, that sure feel good" she affirmed. Then, she went closer to the first year. Honoka then, leaned against Maki causing the red hair to blush.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked in surprise. "I'm relaxing, of course!" answered the older girl. They didn't have practice that day, so these two decided to spend some relaxing time at the music room.

"Hey, Maki!" Honoka started "...do you have a 'someone special'?". "wha-what?" the red-haired girl was taken by surprise. Of course she didn't have anyone but she was surprised why her senpai would ask her such a personal question.

The ginger-haired girl talked again "so... do you?". Maki's face was now matching the color of her hair. "I...I don't..." she shyly answered. "Really?" Honoka wanted to be sure. The crimson haired girl nodded, then asked "W-Why do you want to know that?".

"That's..." the older girl answered with a playful tone "...are you sure you want to know?"

The younger took one step back... her face now taking a frustrated expression. That was when the orange-haired girl continued "just kidding! I just wanted to know... because..." she paused for a couple of second; she was starting to blush, and then continued "Maki! The truth is that I've fallen in love with you! Please go out with me!"

Silence filled the room as she ended that sentence. "I guess that was awkward of me to confess like that, but I couldn't help it..." Honoka said shyly.

"Actually..." the underclassman was now speaking "...Actually, I don't really have any special reason for not accepting..." she was now as red as a tomato. Honoka's eyes were now shining "Really! Then, starting today, we're lovers!". That was the beginning of their relationship.

[END OF THE FLASHBACK]

It was Sunday at 7:30. Maki has done preparing for their date. "Our first date!?" she was blushing at that though. Once she has gathered everything, she headed out of the house, direction: the metro.

Once she got there at 9:20, there was still no sign of her girlfriend "Maa... I guess I came a little earli-"

Before she could have finished her sentence, someone hugged her from aback.

"wha-what?" she turned and saw her lover huging her. "I caught you!" playfully said the ginger-haired girl. "Wha-what are you doing?" the red-haired girl was surprised. "Maki! Give me a kiss!" the older girl inquired. Maki didn't answer; her face just began to match her hair's color.

"Shall we go, then..." the first year was trying to ovoid the situation. "No!" that was a bold answer "Not until you kiss me!".

"What's wrong with you? are you drunk?" the red-haired was now frustrated. She was trying to state out they were still in a public place, but after seeing the older girl didn't care, she gave up.

"Fine..." Maki leaned closer to her lover and gently put her lips on her senior's left cheek. "Not like that... this!" the ginger-haired girl pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. They parted after about ten seconds.

The younger's face was now in the reddest possible color as she realized some group of people staring at them.

"H-Honoka, we should get going now..." she gathered all her remaining strength to not die of embarrassment. The senior took the lead. They entered the metro and took a train.

About five minutes after leaving the station, Maki finally asked "So, where are we going?". "You'll see once we got there!" her upperclassman was now teasing her.

Honoka continued "It's your punishment for not properly kissing me earlier!". The red-haired girl was blushing again due to that statement. She just remembers everything that happened earlier and could fell all the heath toward her face.

After one hour, they got into their destination. "Let's go, Maki!" the older was no holding the younger's arm as they ran out of the station. Once outside, they took a bus. Honoka sat on a chair near the window and Maki took place close to her.

After another hour, they get off of the bus. The first think one could state is they were at an endless sea of plain. There were some trees here and there. The gentle wind made the grasses dance. That was very peaceful place. "What a peaceful place!" Maki though to herself.

"So..." the ginger-haired stated "...looks like you like that place! I'm glad we came here!". The younger just nodded in agreement.

They spent ten minutes looking at that 'paradise' still holding hand. Then, they headed toward a seemingly big tree. They put their seats and unpacked all their stuff.

"Oh, it's already noon... shall we eat, then?" Honoka stated out. Maki agreed and they ate. The younger girl took some handmade lunchboxes food from her bag.

"Wow! They all look delicious! You made them all?". The red-haired girl just shyly nodded as she remembered staying late at night, trying to perfect her first date.

"Maki, you're the best!" the older stated. The junior was now blushing again "A-anyway, let's eat..." she was trying to avoid the situation.

They ate the lunch first, then Honoka proposed "say aaaa!" putting a spooned meal on the younger's mouth. She accepted the offer and opened her mouth. "Delicious, was it!?" Honoka pointed out. "I-I don't like to bargain but it actually is..." Maki answered her. "You know, actually, there were trace of my saliva in the spoon, so that make it an indirect kiss" The senior was now teasing her junior. The red-haired girl just blushed.

About an hour after they finished the lunch, Maki sat leaning against the three and started reading a book. Without any hesitation, Honoka rested her head on her lover's lap. Maki was surprised at first, but then relaxed and returned into her book.

The gentle wind was so peaceful; it made the younger girl so peaceful. She put a bookmark on her book and put it aside. She was now gently looking at her girlfriend. Her senpai was fast asleep on her laps.

"What a cute face..." she muttered to herself. She leaned closer to Honoka's face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Honoka!".

"I love you too, Maki!" the upperclassman answered. The younger was frustrated at first, but then relaxed as her lover was now stroking her hair and leaned to kiss her again. They parted after five seconds and giggled together.

"Shall we go home, now..." Maki proposed as the sun was about to settle. "Just a little more." Honoka took two fruits from her bag. She gave Maki an orange and she took the tomato. The younger giggled at what the senior could be thinking of.

The sun was not settling. It was a beautiful wedding of orange and red color. It was a fabulous scenery. "Now, let's eat these!" proposed the elder as she cut the tomato in two. The younger follow her and cut the orange too. Both of the girls ate half of both fruit and smiled to each other.

"Now then, shall we get going?" asked the red-haired once more. The ginger-haired girl nodded and they gathered all their things and went the way home.

Once they are back in Akiba, Honoka took the lead once more. They arrived into an intersection where they should take different way, but Honoka didn't stop.

"Wait... My house is this way..." the red-haired pointed out. "I know that... but today, you're having a sleepover at my house..." the ginger-haired added a smile "Don't worry! I already called your mom and she's ok with it...". Maki had mixed feeling about this, but then gave a big smile.

"I'm lucky to have such a caring girlfriend!" she muttered once again.

 _So, how was it! I realllly enjoyed writing this one shot... yeah, HonoMaki forever! I think I made some grammatical error and I do apologize for them... I plan too on writing a sequel but I want to hear your opinions first...  
Please Review for more..._

 _By the way, I reviewed this story and tried to correct as many mistake as I could, but there might still be…_

 _Anyway, I wish you all a good day! ^_^_


End file.
